Capture
by Angelicheartbeats
Summary: There is a forever lasting war between Heavan and Hell. The demons grow too strong for the Angels to fight. The ones who survive are forced down to Earth. One of these is Britannia. Hotel attendant Alfred F. Jones is suspicious of Arthur's stay and lurks.
1. Prolouge

**Capture**

Prolouge

The war between heaven and hell had gone on for centuries. The endless battle between good and evil, the demons and the angels. Those who commited bad and those who remain pure. The fight between what's right and wrong would of been thought to go on forever, though it was completely unknown to those living on the middle ground; planet Earth. Much contrary to how it's believed to be on Earth, the two destinations were not consistant of torture and happiness. There was no time to be playing around, it was all prepartion and war.

The angels have faced an everlasting struggle to keep up with the increasing strength of those below. They knew that they would make sure they would fight for everything precious to them- the people who had hope in them and God.

The demons have been getting stronger and more powerful and the angels were putting in as much effort as they could. Soon enough, they got too powerful. Even the strongest and smartest of the angels became no match for those in the underworld.

Most fell victim to hurrendous torture or were killed with dignity in battle. Only a few of the angels managed to get out before suffering a fatal death. They knew they only had one option.

What was this option? Earth.

Those few surviving angels made there way down to planet Earth, the middle ground. They knew they couldn't just go down there waltzing around as Angels. They had to become of them until they were able to gather and defeat the demons once and for all. Though they knew, whilst they was on Earth, they demons would also come and cause destruction as they searched to slaughter the pure. It would be a bloody battle, that was for sure.

One of the smartest and strongest angels survived. Britannia. He was guardian over those living in Britannia. He was a survivor and he was sent down to Earth in a humanoid form. Everything was hazy when he awoke. He had set out his life quickly in escape. He was lucky of have made it.

His name was Arthur Kirkland. A young 23 year old man with messy sandy blonde hair and pretty bottle green eyes. His eyebrows were thick and noticeable. After he had awoken in a dusty alleyway, away from the public, he glanced down at his form. He saw himself dressed in a slightly baggy white button up shirt and tie with black slacks with a belt and shoes. He stumbled, walking on ground was unusual to the angel.

He knew he'd be living here for awhile and he had to get use to his new form. He stepped out from the alley and looked at all the people walking by. He was in the United States, that he knew. This would be a long visit.


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

Arthur's P.O.V

At first, I was a little messy on my feet. I wasn't use to have to actually walk. I made my way to find a place I could stay for awhile. Just until I found work on Earth and got my life sorted but I planned to move around a fair bit. Not out of choice, I dislike to travel. I scrambled through my pockets to make sure I set myself some money. I did, thank god, my eyes ran over my appearance. This would okay right? I look normal? I stumbled out of the dark alleyway as if I had come from nowhere and walked down the pavement.

I didn't have reign over this place so it was very unfamiliar. There was lots of tall buildings, stories ontop of stories. Houses seemed normal. I saw many lights, the sort of "in-your-face-notice-me" lights. The thing I noticed first, had to be the amount of people. You could barely see a gap between the humans rushing around. Was Earth life this hectic too? As I walked, I found myself being pushed about in the crowds, shoving and knocking into me. How rude! How could they all be hurrying to one place at the same time? No matter the case, this was irrational!

I was glad to have moved out from the crowds and find a decent looking hotel. It didn't look too big from the outside but I took my chances. I wanted to be with a lot of people in this hotel, it would make me harder to find. Afterall, it's not like coming here to Earth meant I was completely safe. I still risked being caught if they came to middle ground. They were sure to come after me sooner or later and I already predicted my fate. I had never really thought about death until recently. I hadn't given much thought to how or when I would die. As an higher being, I saw it as something that'd be just peaceful. Maybe I would fall into a slumber that I would never wake from. That seemed the best the way to die in my opinion. Not like how I knew I was going to.

In some ways, I knew I should feel lucky. I could of been killed or worse yet, captured and tortured. I suppose that's the positive way of thinking because atleast whilst I'm here on Earth, I had a chance to come up with a plan, even if it comes to doing it alone. On the contrary, if I got caught here, survival would no longer be an option. A quick painless death would be an option no longer either, not even a quick death would be a choice. It would be slow, painful and degrading to my race, I don't want to have to suffer through their inhumane torture methods. Worse yet they might steal something precious to me. Angels were forever to stay innocent at heart and in body. That was one of the things most important to me. I shivered at the thought and refused to think about these sorts of things any longer than I had to.

When I got there, it was a lot bigger than I expected. It looked a lot bigger than I first thought; like an illusion of some sort. Though it was nice. Nothing too fancy but it was neat and well taken care of; just as I like it. I made way over.A little pricey for my taste but I suppose it'll have to do. There was quite a few people coming in and out so there was a queue. Whilst in the wait, a man across the room caught my eye. He looked somewhat familiar but I couldn't quite recall while. Dirty blonde hair, ice blue eyes and glasses. I couldn't help myself watch as he pulled the cap matching his uniform down over his eyes and walk away to escort a customer to their room. This was bound to irritate me greatly for the rest of the day. Where did I know him from?

I finally got to the receptionist and I got myself a room with the money I had. That was that sorted, now I just needed to get a job. I was consumed by my thoughts so much so that I didn't even notice when another warmth was radiating beside me. My eyes locked onto the icy blue ones I had seen in the man earlier. His face was full of colour and was ever so bright; maybe due to the big toothy grin plastered on his face. When did he get there? Last time I checked he was departing to escort a young maiden to her room.

"To your room sir?" his voice chimed in a sing song sort of way by the end of the sentence. He had quite the thick American accent and it was very noticeable. Either he was foreign or I had ended up in the United States of America. Though, if I did it wouldn't at all surprise me very greatly. Now that I thought about it, I hadn't even come to consider where I was. I didn't know the street, the city not even the state(providing this was America) or country for that matter. As I turned to face the taller male I thought I heard bells ringing in my head. America. The man beared similarities to the fallen Angel that protected this place; again providing I was in the United States. I shook my head. There was no way that this man could be America's human equivilant.

As far as us angelic beings are concerned, we have 3 forms. We have an angel and most horriblely a demon equivilant. In some point in time there was also a form in which we were the same as a human. I was sure that mine was long gone but there was no way to be sure. I tried to shake the thought out of my head, afterall, America was a close ally of mine...

Seeing him getting beaten down was one of the most horrifying things I have ever witnessed.

I gave a sharp nod to the man and he started heading to a room and I found that was my cue to follow. Things were a little tense, the man tried to make convosation in which I gave no full reply. Just nods and shaking my head mostly. He stopped a room and pulled out an abundance of keys that had been jingling in his pocket, sorting through them all, he eventually found out that fit and opened the door. He took the key off it's keyring and handed it to me.

"Here's your room and your key!" he exclaimed, looking at me dead on. "Oh! I almost forgot" he snickered. "I'm Alfred F. Jones! I'll be your hotel attendant so if there's any thing you want me to take care of, just press that button near the phone and it'll alert me so I'll come on over, so what's your name?"

I was hesitant. So I would be around this guy more than I planned? This didn't look good for me in all honesty. I looked up and met his gaze. He stood looking at me sheepishly with a grin on his face and an arm behind his head; scratching almost nervously.

"Arthur. Arthur Kirkland," I announced. Best to just be polite right?

"Well! It was great meeting you Artie, you need anything you know what to do!" he boasted as he clamped a hand on my shoulder and pat it roughly before hurrying off back down the hall. I didn't get a chance to complain about the nickname or touching that made me flinch. It was probably a good thing that I didn't, I was never great at first impressions after all. I just wanted to seem normal here. I sighed and looked at the shiny silver key that lay in the palm of my hand. I used it to open the door to the hotel room.

As soon as the door was open, I couldn't help myself be surprised. For such a place, it was actually rather neat and cosy and for that reason I smiled and made my way inside. I shut the door behind me and got settled in.

This was going to be one long stay and a difficult one at that.


	3. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Arthur's P.O.V

Next on my list was job hunting. Fantastic. I crossed my legs over one another lazily and thought. How do you go about this sort of thing? Hmm...newspaper ads? I got up and headed out through the town; still irritated at everyone pushing and shoving. I had almost reached my destination when I noticed a sign on the window of a small book shop. It looked wonderful and it appeared that it was very neat and tidy. I had always admired the literature of Earth and I was already looking forward to being able to do some reading in my spare time of my stay. Atleast before anything happened to me. The shop looked cute, I couldn't understand the lack of people inside.

When I got inside I walked in to find a young lady tripping over his feet with a pile of books in her arms. She seemed to struggle to carry them all. I stepped over in her direction just as she was about to fall and managed to catch the maiden before the books in arms went flying out of control. What a lucky chance! She looked up at me with dark brown eyes and slowly lifted herself from my grip.

"Thank you!" she thanked me before putting the books in a pile on the shelf and turning to look at me. I simply nodded and returned her smile. Now I got a better look at her. She wore a long flowing blue dress and her long dark brown hair fell over it that was tied in bunches with red ribbons. Her accent wasn't like the others, she couldn't be from here and her skin was a nice tanned colour. "Is there anything I can get you?"

"Well actually, I was here to inquire about the job notification you have placed on the window," I explained and she started to giggle. Was something funny about that? Did not many people apply for a job here?

"Sorry if this is rude but are you British?" she questioned. British...that's what they called people who come from Britannia right? Yes. She seemed to notice my slight hesitation before answering her question.

"Oh, yes, I hail from Britannia," I replied. She seemed to giggle some more. "Is there something funny?" I was completely oblivious.

"Your accent is really cute. You say things a little strangely," she answered. Oh. My accent? I did notice that I spoke differently to the other Americans. Well, I assumed they were American. "I won't invade your privacy any further, so you want a job here?"

"Yes,"

The girl and I had a great conversation and in the end I got the job because the chances of anyone else turning up and wanting the job was slim. It seemed that the shop was a little too quaint for other human's liking. However, I liked it. So I found out that the girl was one of the only staff members who worked there. Her name is Michelle but she told me to call her Chelles for short since mostly everyone else does. I wasn't too fond of nicknames so this was going to be a bit of a push but the least thing I wanted to do was not be able to blend in. She was a nice and polite, I was going to enjoy working with her but best not to get too close. Unwanted attachments won't do me any good in the long run. After all, I didn't know what I was going to have to leave or if I was going to decease anytime soon.

"So why did you move up the the States?" Michelle asked me one day as I was helping her rearrange some books in the fantasy section. So it confirmed it. This was the United States of America. "Or was you born here?"

"I moved up from England to start a new life," I lied. "After my parents were gone, I wanted to get away from my home country and just...find somewhere new," Michelle nodded.

"I'm sorry about your parents,"

"That's quite alright,"

Michelle flicked a bunch of her hair behind her back and walked over to attend to a customer. I was sorting through the books when the voice of the customer sounded strangely familiar. My vision moved across the room and set itself on the man that stood infront of the counter; asking Michelle for some brand of comic book. Dirty blonde hair, glasses, blue eyes...yes that was definately Alfred from the hotel. What was he doing here? He must be on a break or something.

When he turned, his eyes met mine. Michelle gave him a nod as she went to walk off to find something. She must of gone to get the comics from the back room.

"Oh! Hey there Artie! Didn't know you worked here!" he chirped happily.

"I started recently," I stated. As Michelle was making her way back with a few comic books in her arms, I noticed her trip and begin to fall. I was too far away to stop it. She pushed into Alfred who pushed into the bookshelf that I was attending to. I only noticed this when I noticed the bookshelf beginning to tumble. I had been too busy looking over and worrying about Michelle's fall that it took me awhile before I felt the weight of the bookshelf begin to make me topple over.

"Arthur!" Michelle yelled and Alfred turned around to look at me. Before I knew it, with a flash of a bright light, my magic had reacted and saved me from the falling bookshelf.

When I shifted away from the dropped bookshelf; slightly panting, I turned to look at Michelle and Alfred. They stared back at me with a very surprised yet confused expression.

Oh no...


	4. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

Arthur's P.O.V

I knew I had some explaining to do and this wasn't going to be easy. It's not every day you see someone get miraculously saved from being smacked down by a giant bookcase - one full of heavy books. Maybe it would be more usual if I were to have been able to escape the wreck after it had fallen on me though I soon realised that if that were the case; I might just of ended up with serious injuries(to my most concern). I couldn't be having that right now, I just couldn't. My magic had worked by itself, that surely was a new one for me. Usually I have to act upon it myself but as it seems, since it has been weakened and broken down after the attack, it has become more of a reactor for my personal safety.

What should my next move be? Michelle and Alfred surely weren't stupid enough to think it was just a lucky chance. Well Alfred might be...

Sitting up; I brushed my legs off from the dust and laid my eyes upon the fallen bookcase. It didn't seem broken- thank god, I don't know what I would of done if it were. Michelle and Alfred still looked awfully surprised when I turned around to look at them. There was a moment of hesitation before Michelle rushed over to my "aid".

"Oh my, Arthur! Are you alright?" she asked worriedly, she put one of her hands firmly on my shoulder and pat it. "It's a miracle you survived!"

Haha.

I nodded in her general direction and brushed her hand off my shoulder.

"Yeah, I'm fine Michelle-"

"'Chelles,"

"...Chelles. I'm really okay, I guess I got lucky," I tried to sound as convincing as possible. Lying was a sin but I had no other choice but to spread this little white lie. It crossed my mind briefly but I soon realised there was no way in God's name- quite literally- that I could tell them that I wasn't human. It would make the situation awkward and it was definately too soon(not that I was planning to tell any of them in the first place). Michelle nodded at me; her expression still looking slightly pained.

"Take the rest of the day off Arthur, I'll get someone clean up. You need to rest and check for injuries," she told me. I simply nodded, I guess that wouldn't be too unusual. Alfred walked over with his comic books in his arms and tapped Michelle on the shoulder. She turned to face him and he shoved some money in her tanned hands.

"This is for the comic books," he said then focused on me. "I'll take Artie to my apartment, my brother knows a bit about first-aid incase he has any injuries,"

Michelle nodded.

"Thank you for your kindness" was the last thing I heard before I felt myself being dragged along to my hotel attendant's flat. So he didn't live in the hotel? My mind was kind of all over the place right now but I wasn't sure if it was because of the hit or just everything moving too quickly for me to take in. That has happened to me before- more than I'd like to admit.

I saw myself being studied by two pairs of watching eyes whilst I sat on the battered sofa in Alfred's living room. I blinked a little quicker. Wait- was there two Alfreds? When did this happen? Bloody hell...my mind really was playing tricks on me today.

"How does he look Mattie?" one of the Alfred's said.

"Alright, he just seems very dizzy and unfocused but there's nothing unusual about that. He probably just needs some rest," the other one said. Well this was strange. Even as my vision came into focus, there still seemed to be two of them and even to the last detail. Alfred did say something about his brother right? Maybe they're twins.

"You okay there Artie?" the first Alfred said, looking at me. I gave him a weak nod. "Just lay down and relax, rest for awhile,"

What was the harm in that? I took a deep breath laid my head on the surprisingly comfy pillow that rest on the sofa. The Alfred that was inspecting me, got up and left the room whilst the other one wrapped a blanket around my shoulders. Suddenly- falling into darkness.

* * *

><p>Alfred's P.O.V<p>

I covered Arthur's shoulders with a blanket I had with me at the time and left the room as to not invade his private slumber. That would just be creepy and I sure as hell was no creep! Though when I left and walked up to my room I couldn't help but wonder about the whole incident. Maybe I should talk to Matthew...

Nah. I'm sure he said something about going out somewhere with that Russian guy...what was his name...Ivan? Ah, something like that (I never really pay full attention to when he speaks).

I mean, I've seen strange incidents but to survive that? God must be on his side or something. Oh well. Alfred don't work yourself up too much; I mentally kicked myself. My hands wandered over to the new editions of the comic books I bought today and grabbed them. This was something to look forward to, nevermind silly ol' Artie. I'm sure he'll be fine and it was just a coincidence.

Time to get buried in these awesome heroic adventures!


	5. Chapter 4

**Capture**

Chapter 4

_Arthur's P.O.V_

When I opened my eyes, the first thing I noticed beside the fact my head was spinning- which I had noticed when I first came back to reality- was that I had no idea where I was. Had I been abducted because this room sure as hell didn't look familiar to me? I managed to push my body up using my arms which felt unusually weak right now and I shoved the warm blanket down from my shoulders. After it dropped to the floor, I sort of regretted it, it was warm after all and now the cold was really brushing over me. My memories were slowly flooding back to me. Oh. Alfred. That was his name right? I used- oh bollocks.

I scanned the room. The room was quite modern and filled with tacky comic books on the large wooden bookcases that looked like they were going to collapse sometime soon. This really wasn't my style at all.

Walking through the door I was greeted by the same golden locks that I had seen before I fell asleep. In his mouth he was munching on a bun with something inside. He looked surprised when he saw me awake and he tucked the meaty mess back inside a paper bag that had a large yellow 'M' on it and some writing underneath that I couldn't quite read from this distance. Then he gave me a large toothy grin.

"See you're awake there Artie! You sleep well?" he asked me in that thick American accent. I simply nodded and rubbed at my eyes. He helped himself to come and seat himself beside me in which I shuffled to the end of the couch. As soon as he sat the scent of meat wafted around me- must be from whatever it was he was eating and set down by his feet. "Do ya want me to take you back to the hotel today?"

"That'd be delightful…though my head is pounding," I replied softly.

"It still hurts? I can always ask Mattie to give you another dose of meds," he told me. Mattie? Good heavens, I really couldn't remember a thing could I? Wait…was he the one that looked like Alfred, the twin almost? I rubbed the back of my head soothingly from the fall from the bookcase earlier- ah yes. It's starting to all come back to me at least.

"No, that's quite alright Alfred," I blurted and got to my feet and stretched. "Don't you have work today?"

"I don't have to go until tomorrow,"

"I wouldn't want to trouble you by taking me to the hotel when you have no need to,"

"It's fine dude,"

I was thankful that he took me but whilst I sat quietly in his car I couldn't help but feel the slightest bit awkward. Whilst fidgeting nervously, I gazed at Alfred who was sat with his hands on the wheel and with a concentrated look. This is the first time I've seen him look so serious. His face always seemed to be plastered with that cheeky grin- it was most memorable too. Though I couldn't look at his face for long, there was still some kind of ache I felt whenever I saw it. I figured it most likely had something to do with his showing so much resemblance to that of Americana. Just thinking of his name made caused me to swallow roughly. In the back of my mind I wished Alfred was his human form though I soon realised that if he was…no. Never mind that.

The strangest thing about everything that was happening was the fact that he had not mentioned anything about the "coincidental" escape from the bookcase down at the shop. I wasn't sure if he was being merely polite to not ask but I couldn't see Alfred being that sort of person.

He dropped me off at the hotel and that was that. We said our farewells and soon the American was nowhere to be seen.

* * *

><p><em>Alfred's P.O.V<em>

I opened the door to my apartment and walked in whilst throwing my car keys into a basket on a shelf. My fingers ran through my hair as I sighed. This Arthur guy was really weird. A real stiff I figured. However I couldn't help but feel this strange sense of deja vu whenever he was with me. How peculiar.

There was something really strange about the man too; like how he survived the bookcase incident. I didn't dare mention it to him though, not just after the incident occuring anyway. Maybe I could talk to Matt...

So I made my way to Matt's room to ask him what he thought and I knocked on the door roughly. Apparently it seemed as if he was trying to avoid me but soon got sick of my pounding on his bedroom door and he opened the door. I was met with a shorter blonde lacking in his glasses and ruffled his hair. What the hell had he been doing?

"What do you want Alfred?" he asked me in a monotone voice. Jeez, someone was a little grumpy.

"I wanted to talk to cha bro," I told him. He sighed and nodded.

"Give me a moment," he shut the door on me and so I was forced to wait what felt like an hour for him to do whatever it was he needed to do. It probably was only like five minutes though. Time doesn't some weird things to your brain y'know? It's an interesting theory really...

No Alfred, don't start thinking about science-y things when you need to have a serious conversation with Matt about that strange man at your hotel.

Eventually, he opened the door to greet me with a more neat attire.

"Come in," he said softly opening his bedroom door wide enough for me to walk inside which I did and placed myself on his bed. He shut the door and turned round to face me. "What is it you want to talk about? Did you have another nightmare last ni-"

"No! No it's not that," I interrupted. Haha! Me? Nightmares? No way! That was only one time!

"Then what is it?" he questioned. I took a deep breath.

"You know Arthur?"

"The guy you brought home yesterday?"

"Yes,"

"What about him?"

"There's something really odd about him,"

"What do you mean? I know he recovered pretty quickly..." Matthew seemed confused. Oh boy did I have a lot to mention. It wasn't just the recovery...honestly.

"So when I was at the book store which I soon found out he worked at, a bookcase tipped over and should of flattened him straight. Like seriously man, that blow shoulda crushed his brain and even if he didn't die instantly, he should of at least had some kinda brain damage or somethin'. That's not the weirdest part though dude. When it happened there was this BIG flash of light. At first I thought I might of imagined it but the more I think back on it, the more real it seems. I'm not crazy! Of course not!" I laughed. "Anyway, whatever that light was, Arthur was certainly saved after it! It was so odd...then there's obviously the whole recovery ordeal too,"

The next thing I felt was Matthew's hand on my forehead so I gave him a questioning look. He seemed concerned and propped up his glasses from sliding down the bridge of his nose. Jeez, he had a terrible habit of that. Those glasses were too big for him, why must he of insisted on getting them? Silly brother.

"Are you sure you're feeling alright Alfred?" he asked me. What kind of question was that? I was feeling fine!

"Yeah, I feel fine dude," I answered and he gave me a quiet nod before taking his hand off my forehead.

"Maybe you should get some rest,"

Did he not believe me?

* * *

><p><strong>AN : OH my goooosh! I'm so sorry ; A ; I didn't mean for it to take so long. I-I'll try to make up for it I promise!**


	6. Chapter 5

**Capture Chapter 5**

_A/N : Hey guys, it's been a while but hopefully this chapter will make up for everything, I shall continue to write in this sort of length hopefully. From now on I'm going to go from a 3rd view perspective unless there's something I want to particularly slam down in detail on. Hope you enjoy this chapter!_

He couldn't quite recall how long he had known Arthur. It was quite a long time now, a few months maybe. However he could assure himself that he wasn't a normal 23-year old man. There was definitely something off about the male. He mentally cursed inwardly for thinking that there was something as stupid as a "magic aura" around him; magic didn't exist.

Alfred wasn't going to be fooled by him, that was for sure. A hero wouldn't let himself be fooled. Sadly it wasn't the only thing on his mind. His brother, Mattie, was also acting a little off. He'd been this way for the past few years. Everything was passing through his mind as he drove himself to work that fresh morning.

Meanwhile, Arthur sat on the bed of his hotel. His fingers were skimming through the pages of the book from the book shop he had been working at. Thick eyebrows furrowed at the text on the page he was studying. Michelle sure had been curious when he took out the old book. It was a book filled with magic spells and old wizardry. The pages were decrepit and torn at the edges. They looked damp and darkened as if they would crumble if you touched it too roughly.

Arthur recognised some of the spells for a bad cause causing a frown to appear on his well-structured face. His nails dug into the page causing him to gasp when it slipped through. He instantly retracted his hand like he had been burnt and studied the hole he had just made in the aged paper.

He turned the page to check the other side of the rip. Fortunately and surprisingly he had found just what he was looking for. His mouth opened up to speak the words that could change everything - but his words were stolen from him.

"Room Service!" came that familiar charm of a voice of the man he had become said "friends" with as of late. Despite his interruption into his room, somehow he felt pleasured by his presence. _It could possibly be his resemblance to Americana Angel _Arthur had thought. That angel had always brightened his day up in the heavens in the rough time of war. Even if there was endless pain and suffering going around, his cheeky grin would always make things all the better.

The thought left him going off on a tangent.

_The British Angel sat by himself – his halo sitting just above his head and the long tunic just touching his knees. His wand with a 5-pointed golden star on the top of the long item was being waved in the air in attempts to cast a new spell. He was successful once again and he smirked in triumph._

"_Artie! Artie! Artie!"_ _came the shrill of the young American Angel. Huh, that was a strange name to be calling him. Why Artie? Britannia looked up to be met with ice blue eyes filled with happiness. "Hey-"_

"Hey Artie,"

Arthur was snapped out of his daze to find that the voice was not his old friend Americana at all but merely Alfred – his hotel attendant. He grinned at him. _The same grin Americana had..._

"Man, you're spacey today ha-ha!" he remarked. Arthur said nothing but merely gazed back at him. Somehow he found himself lost in a trance. He shook his head slightly to rid the thoughts of his mind and nodded.

"I apologise, hello Alfred," he replied.

"Anyway dude, I've come for ya sheets and stuff, y'know. Need to get them washed and stuff, part of my job," Alfred said with a smile, tipping his hat at Arthur. The other male gave the other a blank look before nodding his head and moving off the bed. He watched the American as he took the sheets and washing from the room. Then he turned to look at him whom had the large old book in his arms. "Hey what's that ancient thing you got there?"

Arthur flinched.

"Just an old book," he told him. Alfred raised an eyebrow at him. "Um...witchcraft," He laughed.

"Witchcraft?" he said with a snicker. "Why would you read that? Magic doesn't exist!" _How naïve of him... _Arthur thought. He knew he couldn't blow his cover more than he already had from the day at the book shop.

"It's interesting!" Arthur protested. He would have none of those snide comments. "G-Git..." His breath almost caught itself when he uttered those words. How cruel of him to insult him that way. However he swallowed hard and furrowed his thick eyebrows – taking one for the team.

Alfred merely smiled.

"Whatever you say dude,"

It was the last thing he said before leaving with his washing leaving Arthur slightly bewildered at the thumping of his heart in his chest. It beat hard against his ribs, he couldn't quite understand it. Was this part of being human?

This was bothering him. Arthur stood rearranging the books on the shelves at the shop. He was being particularly picky about his order of things today. Michelle had been giving him odd looks all day. It was close to closing time and nobody seemed to be coming in for the rest of the day. Michelle had taken the chance to question Arthur on his strange mood this day.

"Hey Arthur," she greeted him as she approached the young man. He turned on his heels to face her.

"Yes?"

"Is something bothering you?" He shook his head.

"Why would you think that?" he questioned. Michelle fiddled with the bows in her brown hair. She seemed uneasy about asking about it – like she was somehow invading his privacy but she swallowed her pride. After all, it was okay to her if it was just a case of worrying about his safety.

"Well, you've been a little bit uneasy today, very picky," she said with a giggle. "It's not like you, is there something on your mind? I'm all ears," Arthur pulled a face at her.

"It's nothing," he lied. Michelle stopped fiddling with her bows and gave him a straight face clearly showing that she did not believe him. This wasn't going to be good for him. She had been suspicious of him since the bookcase fell.

"You don't have to lie Arthur," she answered. "It'll be better if you talk it out," He nodded quietly.

"I suppose so then," she smiled. "Well...I've had someone on my mind lately, I can't get them out,"

Michelle "aww'd" and Arthur raised one eyebrow at her before continuing.

"It's been bothering me a little, they remind me deeply of someone I use to care for, it feels like someone is punching me from the inside in the chest," he tried to explain. "What do you think 'Chelles?"

"I think you're in love," she told him. He blinked quickly a couple times. "You obviously had feelings for whoever it was you use to care for and for that reason, because they remind you of them – you have feelings for them, nothing wrong with that, it's natural! I think it's cute,"

She giggled softly and pat Arthur on the shoulder.

"You think?"

"Yeah, they're a lucky person to have someone like you be thinking of them," This caused Arthur to smile. Suddenly, he felt warm inside. Though some how being "in love" with Alfred as Michelle had put it; confused him. Of course he loved him! He loved everybody.

"Thank you 'Chelles but I think you could be confused with that, I love everyone," he said telling her exactly what he was thinking. Michelle gave him a blank look but then broke into a fit of giggles.

"Not like that Arthur! Like love love, you know, live together for the rest of your lives, get married, have kids!" she exclaimed with a smile. "That kind of love," Suddenly it made a little bit more sense. Though Arthur had never thought about doing such things before. You weren't to get hitched where he came from but it's not like he could say anything about it. This was getting too strange and impure for his liking.

"Thank you 'Chelles," he thanked her. He would have to learn more about this kind of love. He had certainly heard about it and seen marriage between his people but never looked into it. It had been strange to him how some were allowed to wed but others was not. It seemed that in a lot of places, so Americana had stated about his country, humans of the same gender were not permitted to marry for some reason. Surely it didn't matter gender if it's love? He wasn't one for getting into his citizen's personal lives however. Nonetheless, he had never actually felt it before.

The next day he found himself looking for some books on love and relationships in the book store whilst Michelle was out for her lunch break and he was taking over. Arthur frowned as he looked through some of them. They were awfully confusing. Soon enough he found the perfect one. He purchased it himself and started to look through it until Michelle came through the door causing him to shove the book in his bag.

She greeted him before taking over at the register and let him continue sorting out some fallen books from that morning.

As Arthur walked along the hotel hallway that day, he found himself buried in the book he had found. Analysing each page, determined to find out more about this new feeling. What he didn't know was that Alfred had recently took it upon himself that day to start watching the man as subtly and secretively as he could possibly manage.


End file.
